Caroline's Issues
by rummy101
Summary: Stile is an old friend of Caroline's. Caroline moved away a few years ago to Mystic Falls and Stiles ignored her for these past few months. What happens when Stiles shows up in Mystic Falls asking for forgiveness? Read and Review. Caroline/Stiles and Caroline/Klaus pairings. Not a lot of characters from Teen Wolf. STORY ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction with Teen Wolf. This is going to focus on Stiles and Caroline. I am changing the story line for both of the shows. So, Caroline never dated Tyler. But Klaus still fancies her. Caroline spent the first couple years of her life in Mystic Falls then moved to Beacon Hills. She met Stiles in kindergarten and they've been best friends since. Then in her later years in middle school she moved back to Mystic Falls for high school. She met the vampires and everyone. She got turned and everything. But Stiles doesn't know she's a vampire. They still kept in touch. So that's the changes for The Vampire Diaries. As far as Teen Wolf goes, well... you'll find out.**

"Stiles?" She pulled them out of the hallway. "Stiles what are you doing here? This us my _school_. You don't just show up at my school."

"Caroline, I need to talk to you." Stiles told her nervously.

"You got that right. You don't _disappear_ for 6 months than come back and pretend you still have a best friend." Caroline snapped at him.

"I realize what I did was wrong. You just changed and..." Stiles paused. "What happened?"

"I'm glad that you know right from wrong, Stiles. Now go home." She said firmly as she pointed towards the door. He hung his head.

_Why can't she be less stubborn?_ He thought.

She was the only person who could ever really shut him up.

"_Go!_ Go back to Beacon Hills. And don't ask why I'm not your bestie anymore. You can figure that out on your own!"

"But Care-"

Stiles was cut off by the bell.

"I need to go." Caroline said and started towards her next class. "And next time you feel like abandoning a best friend, try apologizing _before_ they leave town." With that she was gone.

Stile stood in the middle of the hallway thinking about how he had gotten here. It started with Caroline returning to her home town, Mystic Falls, a few years back. They agreed to keep their friendship going with a long distance relationship. They would see each other over the holidays, on break, and during the summer. Up until about 7 months ago when Stiles said that he had 'family issues' and places to be. And let's just say that these _issues_ had nothing to do with his family. Caroline had found out about him lying to her after a while. But she never found out the truth. Then he stopped altogther. Stopped emails, texting, and chats. So Caroline gave up and moved on with her life. Stiles however, was just discovering his friend was a werewolf. He had to be there for Scott. Or at least that's what he thought he had to do. Anyway, over the months Caroline had slipped out of his daily life, until today. In fact this week. He couldn't take the werewolves and creepy Derek guy any longer. So he left. And he traveled from Beacon Hills to Mystic Falls to find that Caroline will not forgive him.

Stiles exited the building and headed to Liz Forbes' house, Caroline's home. Once he arrived he found the house empty and locked, as expected. He sighed and sat down on the front steps. This gave him a chance to think about what he is going to say.

"I hope Liz gets home first." He mumbled as he faded into sleep.

-time skip-

"Stiles?" Asked Liz as she scrambled up the steps to her house. "Stiles, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Mzz Forbes." Said Stiles as he stumbled to his feet.

"Were you sleeping out here?" Asked Liz. All Stiles could do was nod as he stretched his arms. "Never mind that, let's get you cleaned up."

She plopped Stiles down on the sofa.

"Sit. I'll make some tea and then we will talk."

He spoke immediately after. "Talk? There's nothing to talk about. Caroline and I talked..."Stiles trailed off.

"Stay. I'm going to make you some tea. You were sleeping way to hard out there. From the looks of it, I would say you haven't had a decent night's rest in a long while." And then, she went off to the kitchen.

_Urge, why do people always have to notice when I don't get enough sleep?_ He thought._How the hell am I going to explain why I show up after 6 months of no visits. Crap I'm screwed. Unless... maybe Caroline talked with her mom about her friend problems and she knows exactly what is going on. _He thought to himself._ I wonder_-

His thoughts were interrupted by the opening and closing of the front door.

"Shit." He said under his breath. "Care's home."

He heard her footsteps walk around the house to the kitchen, a different way in which Liz and him had taken. Caroline had used a hallway. Stiles was in the living room.

"Hey mom." He heard Caroline sit down.

"Hey sweety, how was your day?" Asked Liz.

"Fine. You won't believe who I saw at school today!"

"Who? Someone you haven't seen in a while?" Liz asked, knowing whom it was.

"Stiles!" She yelled.

"So she doesn't hate me." Mumbled Stiles.

"What was that? I heard someone." Said Caroline now in vampire alert mode.

Stiles, thinking he spoke too loud sucked in a breath. Caroline however had heard him with her vampire hearing.

"I'm sure it's nothing sweety." He heard Liz say.

"Mom, someone is in the living room. I can hear their heart beat. Stay here. The worst it could be is a witch, if its got a beating heart." Caroline whispered. Stiles however only heard the part about Liz saying it was nothing.

As Caroline approached the living room, Stiles had his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees.

"Stiles?" Caroline asked. He stood at the sound of his name. "First at _school_ and now my _home_. Stiles, you have to stop." She sounded annoyed.

"Care, you don't know how sorry I am for leaving you." He said.

He couldn't meet Caroline's eyes. The guilt was killing him.

"Your right I don't. I only know what it feels like to be left by a trusted friend. Man, 6 months. 6 months and you can't even say _hi_. Always busy, always secretive. But I'm over it now. Our friendship can't be restored. At least not back to how it was." Caroline was clearly hurt by what he had done.

"That's not what you sounded like in the kitchen. You were happy to see me. You let me believe that at your school, coming here meant nothing to you. Why?" He asked, now he was hurt.

"How much did you hear in the kitchen?" Asked Caroline suddenly worried that he'd know about her vampirism.

She was no longer showing hurt, but concern. Stiles noted this.

"Just that you were all 'ooh Stiles stopped by today!' show." He mimicked her tone, this earned a small laugh from both of them.

"I don't sound like that." Snapped Caroline, teasing.

"No it was more like 'OMG Stiles' in town!'" He said more valleygirl style that time. They both laughed.

"I'm sorry." Said Caroline after she calmed down from the laughter. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. You were trying to apologize."

He pulled her into a warm embrace.

"No I'm sorry that I left." Stiles said as they held each other.

"You guys would make a cute couple." Said Liz whom was standing in the doorway the entire time.

"Eww... mom we're just friends." Said Caroline, not moving her head from Stiles' chest.

_I wonder if we can upgrade to best friends again? Or was she just saying that? _Thought Stiles to himself.

"Just saying." Liz put her hands up in defence and walked back into the kitchen.

"Don't leave me. Ever. Again." Said Caroline as she tightened their grip.

"Never. Ever. Again."

"Are you staying?!" Caroline asked excitedly.

"Well of course!" He said. "I already cleared everything with my dad. I was planning on staying until you forgave me."

"Well I do. We have an extra bedroom. Why don't you go get unpacked. Where are your things?" She asked, looking up at him.

"In my car." Stiles said as he pulled out a pair of keys. "Let's go get it."

And they walked out the door to retrieve his luggage.

-time skip-

"All finished!" Yelled Stiles as he walked out of his new room. "Caroline, where are you?"

"Downstairs!" She yelled back. He trampled down the flights of stairs to find Caroline cuddled on the couch watching a movie.

"Whattacha watching?" He asked as he plopped down on the sofa next to her.

"Zombie Land." She replied.

"What's it about?" Stiles asked now curious.

"Why don't you watch to find out." Caroline said rather harsh.

"Okay I -"

He was cut off by a knock.

"I'll get it." He said and went to open the door. "Hello?" He asked.

In front of him was a man with dirty blonde hair and leather jacket. He was as surprised as Stiles was when the door opened.

"Who are you?" Asked the man.

"I should ask you that. Who are _you_?" Stiles challenged.

"A friend of Caroline's." Replied the man, still curious who this human guy was.

"Oh Stephen, come on in." Said Caroline from the hallway.

"Care, who is he?" Asked Stephen as he walked to Caroline.

"I am still here." Said Stiles, very annoyed by this Stephen guy.

"Stiles this is Stephen, Stephen this is Stiles. Now since I was watching a movie, I would like to get back to it." She explained and walked into the living room.

The boys just stood there looking at each other. No glaring.

"How do you know Care?" Asked Stiles.

"She's a friend." Stephen said flatly.

"What _type_ of _friend_?"

"What are you to her?"

"A best friend. I've known her since we were in kindergarten." Replied Stiles. "How long have you known her?"

"Since she moved here." Said Stephen, a little sad.

"She never spoke of you, or any of her friends here except Elena and Bonnie." Explained Stiles.

"Same with you, so I guess Elena and Bonnie know about you." Said Stephen

"Will you two stop acting like your my boyfriends and come sit down. Neither of you will be." Caroline said from the living room.

"Then who is or will be you boyfriend?" Asked Stephen. This caught Stiles interest.

"Yeah who's the boyfriend?" Asked Stiles. She got up walked to them.

Caroline scoffed "I'm not tell you guys who I like. I'm not that stupid."

"So you're saying you don't trust us?" Asked Stephen, pretending to be offended.

"I'm saying it could be one or you..." she paused to let them have a reaction. Both of them widened their eyes, "or it's not one of you." She gave a devilish smile and headed back into the living room.

"Now your just teasing." Said Stiles whom proceeded to chase her around the house. Stephen thought that this was very funny because a human was attempting to catch a vampire. But luckily for Stiles, Caroline couldn't use her vampire speed. In the end, Caroline was caught and pinned to the floor of the living room.

"Haven't we been over this, you'll never be a faster runner than me." Teased Stiles.

"If only you knew." Whispered Stephen to himself. Caroline widened her smile at his comment because, of course, she could hear him with her vampire senses. Stiles jumped off Caroline and went to sit on the couch while Caroline went to walk with Stephen.

"Very close friend than?" Asked Stephen, when they were out of earshot.

"And human. He doesn't know about me. I haven't had the guts to tell him. I want him to live a normal life."

"Well... is he staying?"

"Yes. He's staying."

Stephen gave her a look. "_Where_ is he staying?"

"My house, in our spare room. And don't you say anything about it. I can make my own choices." She paused, "why are you here?"

"Klaus is back in town."

Caroline sighed, "what does he want?"

"To see you." Caroline groaned, "And you know what happens when he wants something." Stephen warned.

"Fine. Tell Stiles I had to go take care of things with enrolling him in school. You stay and keep him here while I go talk with Klaus." She said.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Stephen asked.

"I'm fine." She snapped. "Just keep him here." With that Caroline walked off out the door.

Stiles came into the room.

"Where's she off to?" He asked.

"Gone to enroll you at school. Let's talk." Stephen said firmly.

-with Caroline-

Caroline walked into Mystic Grill searching for Klaus. And of course, he was at the bar... with his sister, Rebekah.

"I thought you'd never come, love." Klaus greeted her with a smile. "Please sit. I presume Stephen told you to come here. Is that correct?"

She took a seat next to him. Rebekah was busy flirting with Matt, whom was the bartender at the moment.

"Give me one good reason why the hell I shouldn't leave right now." Demanded Caroline.

"Now now no need to be feisty, love." Warned Klaus with an evil gleam in his eye.

"Cut the crap. What do you _want_?"

"I would like you to take a trip with me." Klaus told her.

"And why would I do that?"

"To insure the safety of the doppelganger, Elena."

Caroline knew that if she refused the offer Elena would be in grave danger.

"How long?" She asked.

"As long as I want." Klaus said.

"Where to?"

"Anywhere you want to go. We just have to go travel the world."

Caroline thought about this. _If I don't go I put Elena and the rest of Mystic Falls in Danger. But if I go I leave Stiles- Stiles, oh god what am I going to tell him?_

"I'll go." She took Klaus off guard.

"Really? Are you sure, love, because this is a big de-" he was interrupted by Caroline.

"Under one condition..." she paused giving Klaus time to realize she wants something out of this. "We have to pretend something." She found this was harder to say than she thought.

"And what is it we have to pretend?" Asked Klaus, now very curious.

Caroline took in a deep breath, "That I am dating you and that we decided to take a trip." Klaus though, was very surprised.

"You want us to pretend that we're dating? Why? Everyone here knows who I am. What is the point?" Asked Klaus very calmly.

"There is someone in this town. He's a very old friend of mine. But he's human. He doesn't know about me. He's just returned after a fight we had a while back. He doesn't know who you are. And the only way I can think of getting past him asking questions is to pretend your my boyfriend." Once Caroline finished she released a big long breath. But she couldn't look up to meet Klaus in the eyes, so she looked down at her hands.

"It would be my pleasure, love." Said Klaus who wore a really, genuine smile plastered on his face. Caroline looked up. His face was lit up with many emotions, but none of them anger or rage, like it normally had. She smiled too and grabbed his hand, which caught Klaus off guard again. She dragged him towards the door of the Grill.

"Where are we going, love?" He asked now very curious.

"To my house." Caroline said, not looking back at him.

"Wow wow wow. Slow down." He stopped walking causing Caroline to stop as well.

"Why did you stop?" She asked.

"Because we're going to your house. You said this was pretend. What are you doi-"

Caroline cut him off by saying; "No! Ew, gross. You think I actually _like_ you? My friend is at my house now." The part about Caroline saying she didn't like him, hurt Klaus.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

_Don't show weakness._ He thought to himself.

-time skip and at Caroline's house with Stiles and Stephen-

Laughter was heard through the house as Stephen and Stiles told funny moments that they had with Caroline.

"Wait, you mean to tell me she actually has never been swimming?" Asked Stephen.

"Nope, never. It's not that she's afraid of water, it's that she has _seen me in cold water_." Explained Stiles as Stephen was laughing. "So she vowed never to go swimming after that."

"It's nice that you've gotten to know each other." Said Caroline from the doorway.

"Yeah, I heard a lot about you." Teased Stephen.

"Did you tell him _all_ my secrets?" She asked Stiles.

"Only the worst ones." Stiles smirked and stood.

"I would like you you meet someone." She told Stiles. Caroline pulled him over to the doorway so both Klaus and Stiles could see each other.

"Klaus this is-"

"Stiles?" Asked Klaus.

"Klaus?" Asked Stiles.

"Wait what? How do you guys know each other?" Asked Caroline, this drew Stephen's attention. Before Caroline and Stephen could say anything, Klaus and Stiles were hugging like old friends.

"Dude, where have you been?" Asked Stiles. "Scott still wonders if you were going to come back."

"I was in New Orleans taking care of some vampires. What are you doing here?" Asked Klaus.

"Well... I was apologizing to Care, here, for ignoring her during Scott's turning." Explained Stiles.

"Wait. Stop. How do you guys know each other?!" Asked Caroline, rather loud, causing everyone to look at her. "Stiles, how did you meet Klaus? Both of you. Explain. Now." Demanded Caroline.

"Stiles has a friend back in Beacon Hills, Scott, who was turning into a werewolf about 6 months ago. I was in town and helped them through the transformation and all. I told them about vampires, witches, and other werewolves. Anyway, long story short. Stiles and I are good friends." Explained Klaus.

_Stiles has a best friend that's a werewolf. He's _friends_ with Klaus? _She thought.

"So that's why you ditched me! For your best friend's werewolf problems. and teaming up with the big bad Hybrid! What about your other best friend?! What about the one who was too lonely to admit she was a vampire!" Caroline stormed out of the room leaving the three boys stunned.

"Caroline! Wait!" Yelled Stiles as he ran after her.

"GO AWAY!" She yelled at him, flashing her fangs, allowing her eyes to darken, and letting the veins show under her eyes. This scared Stiles. He backed up in panick.

"Care, it's me, Stiles." She didn't respond. Caroline was out of control. Stephen realized this and went to help.

"Caroline, it's Stephen. Remember when you were first turned and you were having trouble controlling you emotions?" He spoke softly to her. She continued to hiss and breath heavy. "Caroline, focus on my voice." She began to settle down, but still in defence mode. "Care." He moved to sit beside her. She jerked away from the touch of his hand. "Care, please." Stephen pleaded. Caroline looked at him. Her eyes cleared, the veins disappeared, and she sobbed. "Talk to me." Said Stephen. She hugged him. She hugged him and sobbed.

"They never told me." She let out a cry. "I was his best friend. I was going to tell him about me." Stephen tried to hush her.

Klaus and Stiles were a few feet behind them, hearing everything. The two of them deeply cared for Caroline and the thought of seeing her this way, so vulnerable, made them guilty. Especially since it was them that made her feel this way.

"I'm sorry." Said Stiles, his voice cracking. "I'm so sorry." He stepped forward but Caroline hugged Stephen tighter at his motion. Stiles backed up, realizing he had been rejected the opportunity to comfort her. Stephen and Caroline both still had their backs turned on them.

"Caroline," it was Klaus. His voice was full of sorrow and anger.

"Why?" She asked him, still hiding in Stephen's shirt. "Why do you like me?" She raised her head to meet his eyes. He was crouching next to her. Stephen took that moment to release Caroline and stand. He and Stiles went back to the living room.

"Because you're beautiful." He responded.

"My face is. My soul isn't." She sniffled, "Tell me another reason." Caroline said softly.

"You're kind." Klaus said, stroking her cheek.

She scoffed, "Why would the big bad hybrid care if I was kind?"

"Is that what you think of me?" He asked, pulling his hand away.

"You murdered people I cared about." Caroline said, letting out another sob. "You don't express your feeling for a girl who's on your enemies' side!"

"Why not?"

"Because- because, you j-just can't, okay?"

"Then why do you put up with me if we're enemies?"

"You'll harm people I care about." Caroline said softly.

"Will I?" He asked. "Stiles and I get along just fine."

She closed her eyes at the mention of Stiles' name. "Why can't I just have a normal life?"

"You weren't meant to be normal." Klaus whispered.

"Then what was I meant to be?" She asked, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Anything but." He replied after a moment or two.

Caroline pushed away from him and stood up.

"Leave." She pointed towards the door.

"Why?" Asked Klaus very stunned at her change in subject.

"Because I need to take care of something. I will talk to you later about our trip." She said and walked off before he could protest.

Stephen and Stiles were in the living room, both of them sitting with their head in their hands, waiting in silence. And of course Stephen could hear all of the conversation while Stiles could only hear some. As soon as they heard her enter the room they stood.

"What trip?" Asked Stephen.

Caroline wiped her eyes, clearing her tears. "I have to go with him or he'll harm Elena. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"No you won't!" Said Stephen, who raised his voice.

"You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do, Stephen!" Caroline snapped back.

"No but I can tell you that he is nothing but trouble and you are getting yourself killed doing that." Said Stephen.

"He won't harm the girl of his dreams. At least I'm not human. He can't use me as a portable blood bag."

"Urge..." Stephen mumbled, "why are you _so_ stubborn?"

"Why are you _so_ overprotective?" She asked. For once, Stephen was silenced. "You're like a big brother to me, not my father." With that, Stephen stormed out of the house.

Caroline sighed and remembered Stiles was still in the room.

"I'm sorry. You must be scared of me." She said and sat down. "I should have told you as soon as I was turned. I was just afraid you would reject me." She said.

"How long?" Stiles mumbled.

"A few years now. You don't know how guilty I fee-"

"Not that. How long has Klaus liked you?" Asked Stiles whom was covering his face.

"What?" She asked, very confused. "Don't be overprotective too."

"I'm not. It's just- it's just, I realized these past couple months that life is hell without you. How much longer before Klaus takes you on his trip, manages to make you fall in love with him, and you guys get married?"

"That's not going to happen."

"And what makes you so sure?" Stiles asked.

"I just am, okay?!" She snapped at him.

"Why!? What makes you so sure?!"

"Because- because..."

"Because why?!"

"Because... I like someone else! Okay!? Happy!? I have feelings for someone else!? Is that like illegal, or something!?"

Stiles was not expecting this and honestly it hurt. It hurt him bad. The girl that he had a crush on, liked someone. At first he liked Lydia, but he only liked her because she was so much like Caroline. And now it felt as if his heart was being torn out with razors.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly and he ran to his room.

As soon as his face hit the pillow he began to cry. He didn't care who could hear him. He was so hurt. He yelled, sobbed, hit, and hit his things with the pillow. But none of this eased the pain that he was feeling. The tears hadn't stopped. His face was red and puffy. His voice cracking and sore.

"Why does love have to fucking _hurt_ so much?" He asked himself.

"Because it's never satisfied." Said Caroline's voice from the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked, not meeting her gaze.

"Long enough to figure things out." Caroline said and started walking towards him. She sat on the bed next to him.

"Hmmm... so you figured out my secret, worse than hiding my werewolf friend from you. Go ahead and yell at me for developing feeling for you."

"Why would I do that?"

"Why wouldn't you do that?"

"Maybe I don't need to do that."

"Then what do you need to do? I mean, I've already _screwed_ _up_ our friendship what else could I-"

He was cut off by her lips on his. He obliged and kissed back. Stiles savored every second of it, for he feared it would be his last. When she pulled away, he understood why.

"You never shut up." Caroline said with small smile.

Stiles touches his lips. He touched the place where Caroline had willingly placed her lips on him. He smiled.

"Thank you." He said. "But if you don't feel the same way, you should not have... kissed me."

"But I do." She said those words barely audible.

Stiles looked at her."Really?"

"For a long time." Then she hugged him. Stiles hugged back, not wanting to let go.

"You are my best friend in the entire world right now." Stiles said.

"So are you." She replied back to him. Caroline pulled him back at arms lengths. "Thank you."

"For what?" Stiles asked.

"For everything. Past, present, and... future." Stiles smiled at her. This one of the best days of his life.

-time skip-

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Asked Stiles.

"Of course. And when I return you better have finished school." Caroline told him. "Hopefully I get to see your high school graduation."

"You'll be back before then. I'll hunt Klaus down if you don't." Threatened Stiles.

"Now, you be careful, Stiles." Caroline warned.

"I will. But I'm worried about you." She gave Stiles a hug.

"I will miss you." Caroline said over his shoulder.

"You have every right to." Stiles whispered and then he pulled out of the hug.

"Good bye, Stiles." She said and then she moved to Stephen. "I'm _so_ sorry for yelling at you."

"It's all good. You had every right to tell me I wasn't your boss. But I do still want you to be careful." He warned.

"If that is what the brother wishes." Caroline teased as she 'bowed'. This earned a laugh from the two of them.

"I'm gonna miss you." Said Stephen.

"I will miss you, too. You know that, don't you?" She asked. Caroline wanted him to feel cared about too.

"Of course you will. 'Cause I'm amazing like that." he said while smiling.

"I hope you stay amazing." She said, mainly to herself.

"We best be off, love." Said Klaus, whom was standing at the car.

"One mi- Elena! Bonnie!" Elena and Bonnie were walking up to where she was. Caroline dashed to them, hugging them.

"God, we're going to miss you so much." Said Bonnie.

"So am I." Replied Caroline.

"I mean we were already losing you before to that _Stiles guy_. By the way I've been meaning to ask. Is he your _boyfriend_?" Asked Bonnie, teasing with a smile.

Caroline looked over at Stiles they made eye contact. He gave a slight nod, as if approving the question. She turned back towards the girls.

"Yes. Yes he is." She said. Caroline couldn't help but smile. "Stiles Stilinski is my boyfriend." She sounded proud and her voice was filled with joy.

"Oh. Well now I need to interrogate him." Teased Elena.

"Good, because I need someone to make sure he doesn't get killed while I'm gone. And make sure he continues school, I want to see his graduation." Explained Caroline.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him for ya." Confirmed Bonnie.

"Thank you Elena. I may be leaving for you but you still need to keep a look out. Klaus can always send one of his werewolves or vampires after you." Caroline said, now with more concern in her voice.

"I will. But everyone's worried about _you_. I mean even _Damon's_ wanting you to be safe."

"Really?" Caroline asked, looking around.

"Good bye, Blondie." said Damon as he tried to lazily hug Caroline.

"No, don't hug me." She got out of his grip. "Good bye Damon."

"She said good bye, now leave." Said Bonnie.

"Nah, I'll stay. Just not as close as she wants." Damon said.

"Okay, whatever. Good bye Elena. Good bye Bonnie." Caroline said and hugged them both. Then she turned towards the car. Klaus was leaning against the hood.

"Ready to go, love?" He asked, looking up. "We've got a long drive to the airport."

"Yes. I am ready to go." She said, taking a deep breath in and stepping forwards.

Klaus opened the door to the shotgun seat and motioned her to get in. Caroline waved one more time towards everyone and got inside the car. Klaus closed her door and proceeded to get in the driver's seat. And off they went. Caroline's suit cases in the back and her friends outside the car. She felt a deep pain in her stomach as they drove away. She tried not to look back and show weakness but she couldn't take it. Caroline rolled down her window and made eye contact with the one person that she truly didn't want to leave, Stiles.

"Stop." She demanded. "One more second." Caroline hopped out of the car and using her vampire speed, ran to Stiles.

She stood in front of him, looking into his brown eyes. Caroline couldn't hide that she was unhappy. She had no smile on her face. She just stared into his eyes. He was looking back into hers. Caroline couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed his head and kissed him. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist. She raised on her tiptoes to push their bodies closer together. They had completely forgotten that everyone was watching. Elena and Bonnie were gaping in surprise. Stephen was not shocked. He stood there patiently. Damon was very... Damon. When the two broke apart they continued to look into each other's eyes. Stiles was gasping for air, not hard. Caroline had her hands wrapped around his neck, meeting them at his hairline. Stiles pulled her in for a hug. Caroline fell into his arms, happy to be with him. They were both smiling, up until they realized everyone was staring, and then they blushed. Stiles cleared his throat and looked down at Caroline. He pressed their foreheads together. She gave him one last peck on the lips before running, using her vampire speed, back to the car.

-time skip to after the flight-

Neither of them had talked. Not since Mystic Falls. Caroline was too angry and Klaus was thinking. About what? Caroline. Why was Caroline angry? Because of Klaus. In other words, they both sort of were mad. Klaus was mad because a good friend of his just made out with his dream girl (whom possible hated him) less than 12 hours ago. Caroline was mad because the guy that is practically in love with her, is blackmailing her and her friends. Klaus and Caroline sat in an uncomfortable silence until they pulled into a city with a sign marked 'New Orleans'.

"I thought you said that we were going to travel the world?" Asked Caroline, breaking their long streak of 'no talking'.

After a moment or two, Klaus responded. "We're making a quick stop, love."

"Does this _quick_ _stop_ have anything to do with me?" Caroline asked annoyed.

"Everything to do with you, love. New Orleans holds many pieces of art that I would like to show you. If you don't wish to join me in some of the museums you are welcome to stay at the house with my brother. The choice is yours, love." Klaus explained.

"I'll go with you." She responded, very displeased.

"If your not happy with me you can always go home." Klaus told her.

"Then Elena won't be safe." Caroline said, more to herself than him.

"Very well then." He said and pulled the car into a parking lot and parked.

Caroline was out of the car first. She looked at her surroundings, there were tall buildings on three sides of her. Klaus came up behind her.

"Lead the way." Caroline told him. Klaus smiled and walked towards the street. She followed him down the street and into a museum.

Using his compulsion, Klaus told the receptionist to give them a free pass.

"Was that really necessary?" She scolded.

"What's the point of being a vampire if you can't use the perks?" Klaus asked as he lead her down a hallway.

Caroline couldn't say anything to his question because she knew he was right.

-time skip-

"Surprisingly that was actually very fun." Said Caroline as they exited the museum.

"Glad you had fun, love." Said Klaus, chuckling a bit.

"So you do have a warm side." Commented Caroline.

"Did you think I was all 'big bad hybrid' _all_ the time?" Asked Klaus.

"Yes, I did."

"And what do you think of me now?" She stopped walking at his question.

"That you still like me."

"It is very true that I fancy you." He admitted. They continued to walk. "Getting hungry, love?"

"Yes, but you know I won't feed off human. Do you have any blood bags?" She asked.

"Of course. Stay right here." Klaus said as he dashed into a nearby bar.

"Who's this?" Asked a voice from behind her. "A new vampire in town. Care for some blood?" Caroline turned around to find a man, or should she say vampire, holding a bitten human girl in her twenties. At the sight of blood Caroline's vampire features showed. She tried to hold back.

"I don't drink straight from humans. Klaus went to get me some blood bags." She said, still trying to hold back from giving into the urge. The vampire backed up at the sound of Klaus's name.

"Klaus is back in town? What does he want with you?" He asked.

Caroline figured out pretty quickly that the vampires here were scared of Klaus. But she couldn't tell them why she was here. Klaus hated to show weakness and if Caroline were to spill the secret that Klaus liked her, she would jeopardize Elena's life for sure.

"Yes, Klaus is back in town and he isn't going to be happy if you force me to drink from a human." Caroline said very bravely.

The vampire took a step forward with the human still in his hands.

"Can't you just smell the blood?" He teased. Then he placed his fangs to the human's neck. It whimpered in pain. Caroline could take it anymore. She flashed forward and yanked the body from his hands. She sunk her fangs into the flesh around its neck. Caroline drank to her heart's content. She felt the warm blood slide down her throat. She could feel the body going limp. Caroline could feel _everything_ in the moment. All her pain went away. There were no more thoughts about Stiles and Klaus. It was just her and the human's blood.

"Wow there... take it easy." She realized the vampire was still there. She flashed her fangs at him.

"Get your own dinner." She said very devil like. She moved the body close to her, as if protecting it.

"That was mine." He said back. He dove at her. She dropped the body and snapped his neck.

"This is my dinner." She told the dead vampire, even though she knew he would wake up.

Caroline picked up the human and began to feed once again. Closing her eyes and enjoying the blood. Then, she felt something grab her shoulder. She hissed and pulled the body closer.

"Caroline." Said the thing that grabbed her. All she knew was that it felt so good, she needed more. The blood in the human ran out.

"More." She hissed. "I need more blood."

"Caroline... look at me." The figure forced her to turn around. She stared Klaus in the eyes.

"Oh my god. What have I done?" She asked as her vampire features went away. She looked down at the body. "Did I do this?" She fell to the floor, bring Klaus with her.

By now vampires had come to see what was going on. They saw Klaus, their leader, holding a young blonde vampire, whom appeared to have snapped another's neck and drained a human of all it's blood. The blonde vampire, they realized was crying.

"Caroline... let's go now." Said Klaus

He stood, reaching out a hand for her. She took it and stood with him. Caroline looked around at the vampire she killed.

"I killed him. He'll come back..." she paused, "but I killed him. And... and..." She couldn't bring herself to say it, but she stared at the human lying on the floor, in the street.

"We need to bury her." She said.

Caroline started moving towards the human but Klaus caught her arm. She looked at him. She was broken, hurt. Caroline was showing too much weakness, too much vulnerability for Klaus's liking and she knew that. She nodded and took his hand. He flashed her away, leaving the dead human and broken necked vampire.

**So this is my story. I know I changed the story lines. I hope I didn't make things too . The next chapter will be on Klaus and Caroline. I'm sorry there won't be a lot of Teen Wolf characters. For now there will only be Stiles and mentionings of Scott and Beacon Hills.**

**I have the next chapter written so if I get enough reviews I will update it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter. Picking up right where I left off.**

"Where are we going?" Asked Caroline. They had been in the car for a few minutes, driving. Her and Klaus had just left the previous... situation.

"My house." He responded, not looking at her.

"Why do we need to go there?"

"We'll be staying in town a few days, we need to stay somewhere, love." He said. She nodded. They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"I'm sorry." Caroline said after a while. Klaus looked at her.

"For what?" He asked.

"For making _all powerful_ Klaus look weak by his mysterious young vampire whom he didn't actually yell at." She explained. Caroline never looked up to meet his eyes.

"Love, I don't care what others think right now. All they know is that I cared for a young vampire who went a little out of control. They will never lay another hand on you again. If someone ever tries to force you to feed off a human again, I will personally make them pay." Klaus told her. His expression was very serious and demanding.

"But he didn't force me!" Caroline cried out. A tear dripped down her cheek. Klaus pulled the car over.

"What do you mean 'he didn't force you'?" He asked, looking directly at her. Caroline kept her head down.

"He was just feeding off a human and I took it from him. I had my rage fit, snapped his neck, and continued feeding. I willingly killed an innocent human being!" She was obviously very upset by this.

"Why are you worried about a human's life, love. _We_ are at the top of the food chain, not them." He explained.

_"Why am I worried about a human life?!_ What sort of heartless being are you?!" She yelled at him. Caroline got out of the car and slammed the door shut. She took a few deep breathes before Klaus was by her side. "Just give me a second." She said firmly and walked away before he could say anything.

She walked down the road a little ways before figuring out what she was going to do.

_I have to stop overreacting. He is a mean and vicious original hybrid who is in love with me. He cares about my feeling, but he won't know how to deal with mine on top of his. I need to show him I am strong. _Caroline thought.

She started heading back to the car when she realized she didn't know where she was.

"Where the hell am I now? Klaus?!" She yelled, very panicked. "Klaus, where are you?!" Caroline looked around but couldn't figure out what street she had came, she was so lost in thought when she was walking.

"Now why are you looking for Klaus?" Asked a voice from behind her.

She turned around and came face to face with a blonde headed girl. She was vampire.

"I'm traveling with him." Caroline said. "But I lost my way. We got in a fight."

The girl nodded and stuck out her hand. "My name is Lauren." Caroline shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Caroline."

"Well Caroline why don't you come inside and see how we can get you back to him." Lauren said. She pulled Caroline into a bar. And of course, like most bars in New Orleans, it was filled with vampires. They sat down.

"So where are you from Caroline?" Asked Lauren.

"Uhh..." Caroline debated if she should tell Lauren where she was from. "Beacon Hills." She lied.

"And you said you were traveling with Klaus?" Lauren asked. A few of the vampires around them joined in on the conversation. This made Caroline feel very uncomfortable.

"I heard you were the little vampire who tried to resist feeding off a human. Then you finally gave in and couldn't stop." Said one of them.

"I was there. I saw Klaus all protective and stuff over you." Said another.

"Yeah, why is that? What's so _special_ about _you_?" Asked the first one. Caroline sat in an uncomfortable silence. What could she possibly say?

"Where's Klaus now? Did he leave you?" Teased one of them. This caused everyone to laugh. They were obviously drunk.

"I-I'm gonna g-go." Said Caroline, standing up.

"No your not." One of them pushed her down on the table. This vampire was a lot older and stronger. She struggled against his firm grip. Caroline looked to Lauren who said nothing to disapprove his behavior. In fact, she was laughing with the rest of them, encouraging them.

"Stop." Caroline said, trying to hold her ground.

"Why? What's the matter?" They teased.

Then, without warning, the guy holding her down kissed her. She was deeply violated and uncomfortable. It wasn't a slow kiss that she'd ever had with Stiles, it was a quick sloppy one. The worst part was his tongue sliding into her mouth. She tried to push it out, but he was too strong. The others around them were cheering him on. He pushed her legs up, hooking them around his waist. She was still lying on her back on the table. This new position felt even more so offensive. Caroline continued to struggle against his strong grip, but never once did he loosen. Then, he decided to take it to the next level. He slowly moved his hands up her waist until he found her stomach. Caroline squirmed. His hands reached farther and farther up. All the while, his lips never parted with hers. She was so disgusted by this, but she was hopeless. She could do nothing about it.

"Stop.." she managed to say before his lips were on her once more.

"No.." he said. "Get me and this lady a room please." he continued to kiss Caroline until he was handed the room's key. With that he grabbed her and lead her up some stairs.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." He told her. Caroline wasn't looking at him though, she was looking for a way out. "Answer me!"

She began to cry at his firm grip. Maybe if she showed him mercy he would stop. There was nothing else she could do. This man was worst than Klaus. Klaus may have killed people and threaten her and her friends but he cared about her feelings. But never had she known someone to be so evil as to make her feel this uncomfortable. Caroline knew at that moment that there was no way out. This man was evil, a far worse evil than she had ever experienced.

"Then it will be the hard way." He said. With that he drug her over the the bed and pinned her down. "My name is Guru." He smiled. "Feel free to call out... in pleasure."

She spat at him.

"You are nothing but a monster!" She yelled at him. He just smirked.

"Isn't that what Klaus is?" Guru asked.

"No! Klaus would never do this to me! Sure he's killed many people I care about but he hasn't hurt me _that_ much! What you've done and are about to do will hurt me a hell of a whole lot more than he ever has!" She screamed this at him. Caroline lowered her voice for the next part. "And when you're through... I'll tell him and you will have the punishment you deserve."

"That is if you live to tell the tale." He said while smiling. A flash of worry spread over her face, but only for a second.

"Please... just let me go." She pleaded, giving up on the tough girl approach.

"No." He tore off her pants, leaving her in her underwear, shirt and bra.

She continued to sob. She knew that there was no use in attempting to escape.

"Why does this always happen to me?" She whispered to herself.

It hurt. It hurt a lot. The pain of not being home. Not being with Stiles. Even right now, being with Klaus would be so much better. It hurt that her dad had not accepted her as a vampire. It hurt that no one wanted her, at least that's what it felt like. It hurt that she hurt an innocent women the other night. It hurt that she was forced to come here in the first place, with Klaus. And it hurt that no body was here to rescue her.

Then... it felt better. Why? Because someone was here to rescue her.

Downstairs, in the bar, the voice of Klaus could be heard loud and clear.

"WHERE IS CAROLINE?!" With a matter of seconds, Guru was flown off her.

Instantly, here natural instincts kicked in and she cuddled into a ball. It was too much. All of it. All of it was just too much. She couldn't handle.

Caroline could feel someone trying to touch her arm but she kept pulling away, fearing it was Guru. She flinched at anything touching her. She had her eyes shut, not wanting to see anything. Her face was covered with her knees, which were pulled close to her chest. The someone tried again, reaching out for her. Caroline flinched again and leapt back on the bed. She couldn't hear anything, it was like all her senses were dissolved and only her feeling remained. Again, she felt a hand touch her arm, she screamed at it and pushed herself backwards, into a wall. Fear had taken over, long ago. But now she was trapped. No longer could her body protect her by jumping away. Caroline was breath heavy. The hand that had tried to touch didn't try again. After a while she slowly returned to normal. She still kept her eyes closed, and her face protected. She got her senses back and could hear again.

"Clean this up." She heard a voice say. It was a familiar voice. It was Klaus's voice.

So she whispered the one thing she could muster, "Klaus." Caroline didn't look up, uncover her face or opened her eyes, but she knew he was beside her.

"Right here, love." He said.

She relaxed at the sound of his voice and Klaus noticed this. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped at first but then realized it was him. Caroline leaned into his hand, falling into his chest. He held her. She let him hold her.

"Do you want to get out of here? Go back home so that you can rest?" Klaus asked softly. She nodded, not trusting her voice. Finally, in a long time she uncovered her face by moving her knees. Her eyes remained closed though. After a while though she asked,

"Which home?"

There was a moment of hesitation before Klaus said, "You pick." Right away she replied.

"Yours." Klaus was genuinely surprised by her answer. She willingly chose his home over her own. He smiled.

"Then we'd better get going." Klaus said. And stood. Caroline opened her eyes but quickly shut the again due to the unfamiliar bedroom and recent memories.

"Why don't I run you out of here?" He asked. She nodded. Klaus picked Caroline up and flashed away.

-time skip-

Caroline awoke in an unfamiliar bed. Right away she remembered what had happened the previous day and so naturally, she panicked. Caroline pushed herself against the head board of the bed. She noticed she was no longer wearing clothes that she wore yesterday, but a long silky nightgown and underwear.

_What happened? Where am I? What did Guru do to me? Wait. Klaus came. He took me away. Am I safe? Was a captured again?_ She thought._ Oh god, what if I'm not at Klaus's house? _

Fear settled in. Caroline looked around the room. Her clothes from the other day were folded neatly on a chair beside the bed.

_Well.. I have to start somewhere._ She thought and moved to grab the clothing. Within the next few minutes she was dressed. _That's better._

Caroline looked around the room again. There were two doors. She started towards one and opened it. Inside was a bathroom. In fact, it was a very nice bathroom. It was fancy just like the room she woke up in. Caroline left the bathroom and went back into the original room. She tried the other door.

This lead her down a hallway and into an opening. She appeared to be on the second story, overlooking the living room. Caroline made her way down the stair and found a short passage to a kitchen. Since it was morning Caroline went towards the fridge. Inside she found blood bags. She sighed in relief and grabbed her favorite blood type. With blood bags in hand she shut the refrigerator door and went to look around the house, or more like mansion. But before she could do anything she ran straight into a wall. No not a wall. A person. More specifically a man. Caroline could tell right away that he was a vampire due to the fact that he didn't have a beating heart, that she could hear. Caroline was startled and so she flashed back to the room she had awoken in. .

_Where am I? Who was that guy? _She asked herself.

The man did not run after her in hopes of catching her. The man looked like he could care less about what she did. And so he didn't even follow her or attempt to stop her.

Caroline tried once more. She left the room and wondered down into the kitchen. The man was now at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee with what smelt like blood mixed in. He was holding the newspaper and reading.

When Caroline had fallen after running into him, she had dropped her blood bags. Apparently, the man had picked them up and placed them on the counter. Caroline snatched the bags and slowly went towards the table the man was sitting at. He didn't even show that he noticed her. So Caroline, being brave, decided to break the icy silence.

"You're a vampire." She said, not actually knowing what she was going to get out of this.

He nodded, not looking up from the paper. "Yes Mrs. Forbes I am and so are you." He said.

_It's alright. Of course he knows your name. He would have figured it out somehow._ She reassured herself.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Caroline asked cautiously. This made him look up at her, only turning his head.

"Mrs. Forbes do you think that if I was going to hurt you, I would have done it by now?" He asked. Caroline was surprised by this.

"What?" She asked not catching all that he said.

"You heard me." He said and turned back to his paper.

"Am I allowed to leave?" She asked, taking a seat next to him after a while of silence.

"You would have to ask Klaus that. You aren't my business." He said.

"Klaus? Where is he?" She asked, now happy he wasn't a kidnapper.

"Out. He'll be back in a while. Why don't you drink up and then we'll talk." He said.

With that he finished up the last of his coffee/blood mix and stood. He walked over to the sink and lowered his cup in. He then set down his newspaper and motioned for her to drink the blood bags in her hands. Caroline obliged and opened one of the packages. The smell of blood filled her nostrils and she pulled the bag to her mouth. The blood drained onto her tongue and she began to suck. It traveled down her throat, filling her up inside. It was like an incredible sugar rush. Then, the bag ran out. She ripped the next one open, not thinking twice about what she looked like. Her vampire features had appeared on her first whiff of the blood. Now her body was just wanting more. Needing more. She emptied the second bag and began on the third.

"God. You're so sexy when you're feeding." Said a voice.

Caroline completely ignored it though. Her thoughts were solely focused on blood in the bags. Once she finished the third bag, she realized there was no more to drink. Her face returned to normal and she looked up. Leaning against the counter was Klaus. Without thinking, she flashed towards him and hugged him. Caroline's actions completely took Klaus off guard but he recovered quickly by hugging her back.

"All I said was that you looked sexy while feeding." said Klaus, chuckling. Caroline just squeezed him even harder. "Man, what did I do to make you love me?" He asked sarcastically. She immediately pulled back and smacked him, again taking him off guard.

"I do not love you. I am dating Stiles. Stiles is my _boyfriend_. You cannot take advantage of me after I've just been sexually assaulted." She snapped while pointing a finger at him.

He raised his hands in surrender. "Whatever you say, love." He said.

She went to pick up the used blood bags. Caroline found the trash at the end of the counter and threw them in.

"Who was that man?" She asked.

"Who? You mean Elijah? He's my brother." Explained Klaus.

"Oh, I've heard of him. Elena was saying he was the oldest original and like the nicest one, too. Or at least as nice as they get." She said the last part mainly to herself.

"What is _that_ suppose to mean?" Klaus asked, offended.

"Nothing." Caroline said as she moved into the living room. "So this is your house. Looks more like a mansion."

"That's because it is, love."

"The benefits of living for so long?" She asked.

Klaus nodded. Caroline browsed the bookshelves.

"Come. I would like to show you something, love." Klaus reached his hand out. Caroline looked at it.

"Would following you require leaving the property?" Asked Caroline cautiously.

"No. This is just downstairs, love." She took his hand.

Klaus lead Caroline down a series of stair cases before entering a rather large room. Inside the room was many paintings scattered in different areas. Caroline went to one of the paintings. She gasped.

"Is that me?" She asked. Klaus nodded.

"I only paint the prettiest, love." He admitted. Caroline blushed.

"My face may be pretty but _I_ am not." She explained while moving on to look at various paintings.

"Do you think I _care_? I have done things I am not proud of." She looked at him now. "Caroline you are beautiful. I don't just paint your face, I pain your heart, too. You lighten things up. Sure everyone makes mistakes, but look..." He paused. She was looking straight into his eyes. There was no sign of anger. All there was in his eyes was caring. Caroline saw this. "_You_ make an impact on _me_." Caroline looked away.

"Klaus..." he was watching her every move. "How can I make an _impact_ on you. Why are you doing this? Let. Me. Go." She brushed past him and walked up the stairs. He didn't follow. He had lost her. And he knew it.

Caroline ran to her room.

_Why is life so complicated? Am I actually falling for Klaus? He's really nice to me. I've never seen him this way before. I feel like I'm doing something wrong._ She thought to herself. _Maybe Stiles was right. How long did I last before Klaus tried to make me love him? We got in a lot fights though. But then he makes me feel safe. I feel better around him. But then there are times when I'm frightened of him. He scares me too though._

A single tear ran down her cheek. This was too hard. Maybe if she turned her humanity off she would feel better. But then she remembered how long it took Stephen to recover from being a Ripper. But she could feel free. Maybe it would all be easier. She blinked. Another tear ran down. Her throat was feeling swollen. If Caroline turned her switch off she would never have to worry about crying. She wouldn't have to worry about being sorry if she killed an innocent. She wouldn't have to worry if someone wanted to kiss her. She wouldn't have to worry about feeling the pain in being with someone she possibly likes. And she wouldn't have to worry about any emotions for that matter. Caroline thought about this. All her worries would disappear and life would be so much easier.

_This is the right thing to do._ She decided._ One blink and it wIll be all over._

And so she did it.

Caroline smiled. She was happy. She ran down the stairs and found Klaus.

"Hey Caroline. What do you want?" He asked. She just smiled. Then he noticed her tears. "Caroline, love, have you been crying?" He asked, suddenly worried.

"Crying? No. I guess those are tears of joy _now_." She said, way too happy.

"Caroline... are you feeling alright?" Asked Klaus, concern in his voice.

"Never better." She said. With that she pulled his the collar of his shirt down and kissed him on the lips. This was so surprising to Klaus that he actually leapt back.

"What's wrong?" Asked Caroline disappointed. Klaus looked at her weird.

"Why did you do that, love?" He asked.

"Because I wanted to." She said, very duh like.

"Well what about-" he was cut off by her lips on his.

It was a deep passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed their bodies together closer. But Klaus pulled back.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted this, too." Caroline said.

Then he figured it out.

"Oh Caroline... did you flip you humanity switch?" He asked.

"Yes!" She squealed.

"ELIJAH!" Yelled Klaus, trying to ignore Caroline's flirty remarks.

"Yes brother?" Asked Elijah, coming down the stairs.

"We have a problem." He said, annoyed. Elijah looked at his brother than to how Caroline was acting. Then realization hit him.

"Yes we do."

-time skip-

Klaus, Elijah, and Caroline arrived in Mystic Falls that afternoon. The long drive sent Caroline into a peaceful sleep.

"Why would she do something like this?" Asked Elijah.

"I don't know, brother. Apparently she was unhappy. But now we just need to focus on getting her to flip it back." Said Klaus as he pulled the car into the Salvatore's residence.

They woke Caroline who angrily pushed them away, saying that she could get out of the car by herself.

"What are we doing here?" Asked Caroline whom was very grumpy.

"Getting you fixed." Said Klaus as he banged on the door.

Damon had opened the door.

"What the hell are you guys doing here? I hope you didn't cancel the deal." Said Damon.

"Apparently I need to be fixed." Snapped Caroline, "but there is nothing wrong with me. I'm as care free as I have ever been."

"She's flipped the switch." Explained Klaus. Damon nodded, looking at her weird.

"Stephen works better with these situations and he's her best friend. I'll be right back." Said Damon. He closed the door and Stephen opened the door a moment later.

"What the hell did you do to her to make her flip her humanity switch?" Asked Stephen, very mad at Klaus.

"I only did some of it. I'll explain later. Can we come in?" Asked Klaus. Stephen opened the door wider.

"Come on dude. We're vampires." Said Caroline. Stephen sighed.

"Come on in." Stephen said.

Caroline was the first one inside. Elena came running up to her.

"Caroline? Why are you back? It's only been a few days." Asked Elena, obviously she didn't hear the news.

"Yeah _Klaus_. Why _am I back_ so early?" Asked Caroline sarcastically.

"Well... the deal's not off but.." Klaus paused. "She flipped her switch."

"Again! Why do I need to be fixed?! I feel fine. I've never felt-"

At that moment Stiles walked in the room. Caroline flashed to him and began to feed of him. His blood dripped down the sides of her mouth. She savored every drop. But she was sucking to quickly.

"Ow... Caroline..." he was slowly going limb.

By the time Klaus, Elijah, Stephen, Damon, or Elena knew what was going on, Stiles was unconscious on the floor. Elena rushed to Stiles and checked his pulse. Klaus held Caroline back, so she couldn't try to feed off him again.

"Let me go!" She yelled at him.

"No! You just fed off your boyfriend!" Klaus yelled back.

"You said it yourself, we're at the top of the food chain, not them." Caroline said.

"I was trying to make you feel better about losing control, and killing that women the other night. Not like this!" He yelled.

"What do you mean about losing control and killing a women?" Asked Stephen, now glaring at Klaus.

"I went to go get her some blood bags and she apparently was tempted by another vampire to feed off this women. She got aggressive and snapped the vampires neck, drained the lady of all her blood. I came back and she was feeling guilty about that so I told her that we were at the top of the food chain, which we are." Klaus turned to Caroline, "but you don't feed off your friends."

"I was hungry!" Caroline growled at him.

"Stephen..." Elena said. "Stiles lost a lot of blood. If I feed him vampire blood he might heal or he might die and get turned. What should I do?"

"Let him die!" Caroline hissed. "He's human."

"Feed him the blood, Elena." Said Elijah. "That was if he wants to become a vampire he has a choice instead of just dying. He has to drink human blood to turn fully. If it just heals him then no harm done."

"Okay." Elena bit her wrist and fed her blood to Stiles. After a minute he awoke and spit out the blood.

"Ew... that's gross..." he said while gagging. He touched his neck. And his face went into a saddened look. "Did Caroline bite me?"

"Yes I did. And guess what? You were _so_ delicious." Bragged Caroline.

Stiles had a look of pure horror on his face.

"She has turned off her humanity." Explained Elijah, "She has no sense of emotion. She'll be reckless and well... vampire like. We came here in hopes of making her turn it back on. I understand you are Stiles, her boyfriend?" Elijah asked.

Stiles nodded and got off the ground.

"But some of her emotions with be there. It's more like just ignoring them." Stephen said.

"I'm not ignoring my emotions! I kissed Klaus!" Yelled Caroline. Everyone turned to look at him.

"I pushed her away." Said Klaus.

"He enjoyed it. And so did I!" Said Caroline.

Stiles heart crushed. Even though she wasn't herself he could tell that some part of her had feelings for Klaus.

"I should go. She'll try to feed off me again." Said Stiles.

"We'll call you." Said Elena.

Stiles headed for the door. "Hope you're happy Klaus." And he walked out.

Damon sighed. "This is really stressful. Stephen's hard to get back, but Blondie here... This is going to be a pain."

Caroline glared at him. Finally, Klaus released her. She started towards the liquor.

"Who wants a drink?" She asked happily. Everyone looked at her annoyed. "Okay then." She poured herself a glass and took a sip.

"What else happened besides the feeding and killing?" Asked Elena.

Klaus looked at Elena, "Uhh.. she was sexually assaulted" he said, not wanting to really say.

"What?!" Asked Stephen loudly. "You let her-"

"No I found her before it went that far." Interrupted Klaus.

"What else?" Asked Damon.

Klaus sighed. "I showed her my paintings."

"So?" Damon asked.

"Klaus likes to paint Caroline." Explained Elijah, whom deserved a glare from Klaus.

"She felt guilty that I fancied her when she was dating Stiles." Said Klaus.

"Oh"

"Anything else?" Elena asked. Klaus shook his head.

"Before she flipped it she was crying, it looked like. But she immediately denied it." He explained.

"You said she kissed you?" Asked Stephen

"Yeah, right after she flipped it she came down the stair and well... kissed me. I asked her what was wrong, she was way to happy _and_ she had just _kissed_ me. Then I figured she flipped her switch and she didn't deny that." Explained Klaus. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking she started to fall for you." Said Stephen.

"Really? I don't know, we got in a lot of fights." Klaus exclaimed

"So? Are you really _blind_ when she's trying to make up her mind? Klaus, she _likes you._ She _also_ still likes _Stiles_. She couldn't decide and plus all that happened, she flipped her switch. But since Stiles is _human_, she picked you when she flipped her switch."

"But..." Klaus was lost at words. He and Elijah just left the building, leaving them to deal with Caroline.

-time skip-

"Please..." begged Caroline, "I don't want the damn blood bags. I _need_ to feed."

"No. I am not letting you leave the house." Said Stephen stubbornly.

Caroline pouted and threw herself on the couch next to Stephen.

"You know the least you can do is let me have some fun." She paused. "If you know what I mean."

Stephen sighed, "Caroline, you're not going to have _fun_."

She crawled over to him, seductively. She ran her fingers across his chest. Stephen's face was pure annoyance.

"Well if you wanted me to yourself, you could have said something." She said and kissed his cheek.

He stood up, pulling Caroline off him. "Caroline, I am not having sex with you." He told her.

"Fine." She got up. "I'll go find Damon. You are no fun." She stocked out of the room.

Caroline knew she couldn't leave the house. Bonnie had cast a spell to keep everyone one in. She wandered around until she found Damon in his bedroom. She leaned against the door's frame and watched him finish making his bed.

"You know... what's the point on making the bed if it's just going to get messy again?" She said and flashed over to him. Damon looked at her.

"Not until later tonight, when I actually do sleep in it." He explained, very bored.

"Well what if we messed it up right now?" She asked seductively, leaning in, almost 'till their noses touched.

"Caroline, you're not yourself. Go get some rest." He let her off easy. Damon brushed past her and headed for the door. But she was too quick she flashed in front if him and then proceeded to flash them over to the bed. He was now pinned down, her on top, and the door closed.

"Caroline? What are you doing?" He asked, not liking where this was going. He really liked Elena and he felt like this was so wrong.

"Doing what I like. First Klaus denied me. Then Stephen. And I am bored. You're next." She leaned down and kissed him.

Damon being Damon, thought this was incredibly sexy. He accepted and kissed back. He then flipped them over, looking at her greedily. She smiled at his approach. He dove down and kissed her. She snaked her legs around his waist, grinding into him. He groaned, making her deepen the kiss. Before they got very far Stephen ran into the room, mid-sentence.

"...she's feeling a little sexual toda-" he stopped when he caught the sight of Damon and Caroline kissing on the bed. "Damon! She's flipped her switch! You're just making this worse!"

Damon got off Caroline, leaving her growling in disapproval. He pulled Stephen off to the side.

"Stephen, if she feels like she wants to do this. It is her choice."

"Damon, she. Has. Turned. Her. Humanity. Switch. Off. She is not herself." Stephen told him.

"Fine. I'll ignore the natural impulses of our vampire nature." Damon said sarcastically.

Stephen gestured Damon to leave the room and he did.

"Caroline, what are you feeling right now?" Asked Stephen.

"Lust. Anger. Annoyance. Greed." She responded.

"See... you do have emotions." He pointed out. "Now what is one that you're ignoring?"

"Stephen, I'm not flipping my switch again. I feel so free. But if you must know. Pain. Worry. Safety. Love. Insecurity. All the things I used to be."

"Now... you are feeling those now, aren't you?" He asked, "There is pain in not being able to leave the house, right?" She nodded. "And you are constantly worried about your own well being, subconsciously. Then you are feeling love because you kissed Klaus. And you are feeling insecurity because you wouldn't have flipped any switch without it." Once Stephen finished, Caroline was speechless. Her jaw was set and she stormed out of the room.

"Well that went well." Said Damon, walking into the room.

"Shut up." Stephen said and walked out.

-time skip-

It has been a week since Caroline has flipped her humanity switch. Everyone has tried everything. Caroline has fallen into her everyday route of getting up, having a few blood bags, partying (usually including alcohol), lying around, reading, a few more blood bags, annoying a few of the people in the house, more reading, and sleeping. But today was different. Today Caroline was going to get out of the house by hurting someone. She had already tried using her words, nicely. And that didn't work. She wanted to be free.

But today was also different because Stephen and Damon decided it was time to start stepping up the treatment for Caroline. They had already tried to resurface her emotions. That didn't work. Today they were planning on using torture. This was not going to be a pleasant job for either them or Caroline.

The morning had started out normal for everyone. They got up and had breakfast.

"So..." said Damon, trying to start up a conversation. "Uh... Stephen... Whattacha doin' today?" Stephen just glared at him. "Okie dokie..."

The table sat in silence as Caroline, Damon, Stephen, and Elena finished up their blood bags. Elena finished and she got up to throw her bags away. Stephen and Damon slowly stood, and then suddenly flashed to Caroline, pinning her to the floor. Without hesitation, Damon snapped her neck.

Caroline awoke in a cellar. It took her a while for her eyes to adjust to the light. Then she realized Damon and Stephen were in front of her. She was chained to a chair. The door, the only way out was behind them. There was a small window on the door, it was letting in sunlight.

"Let me go." Caroline said while squirming.

"It's been a week Caroline." Said Stephen. "We didn't want to have to do this."

He picked up a metal rod. He then dipped it in a bucket of vervained water. What happened next hurt very badly for Caroline. That metal rod dipped in vervain was plunged into her leg. She screamed in pain.

"So you do have emotion. Pain. Probably betrayal. Maybe a tiny bit of guilt?" Said Damon.

"I won't flip it." She smirked. "You won't break me."

"You're right. But he will." Damon pointed towards the door. It opened and Klaus came inside.

"Remember me, love?" He asked.

Klaus picked up another metal rod and dipped it in vervain. Then he stuck that one in her other leg. She grimaced.

"How about this?" He pulled out a water bottle. "Have a drink."

He unscrewed the cap and emptied the liquid inside her mouth. She screamed. It was vervained water.

"Or how about this love?" He asked before pulling off her daylight ring. The sunlight only reached to her waist but it still stung.

"Please. This is nothing." She spat, still tense in pain.

"Well then." Klaus stepped forward and kneeled.

"What are you doing?" She snapped.

"Breaking your fingers." And he proceeded to do just that.

Stephen and Damon just stood there, straight faced, trying hard to show no emotion, no sigh of discomfort. But truthfully this was as painful to them as it was for Caroline.

"This isn't working." Said Klaus after a while. "We need to threaten her life." He said with no doubt in her voice.

"Do it." Stephen said.

Klaus turned towards Caroline and started to undo her chains.

"I thought you're suppose to threaten me." She asked.

"Can't force you into sunlight, love, if you're chained to a chair. But I don't know... I think that they would rather have you dead than like this." He was bluffing, at least that's what Caroline thought.

Once Caroline was undone he pulled her out of the cellar, which was sort of like the Lockwood's. He pulled her above ground. The sunlight hit her skin and she screamed.

"Now now, love, that was only a little touch." He said.

Klaus pushed Caroline into the sunlight further. Again, Caroline screamed in pain.

"You're not accomplishing anything, Klaus. I know this is hurting you. See your problem is you like me. You are too attached to things you like. You just won't let me go. And if I were to look closely I would see that you are soft. Soft as butter. You are easily crippled. You like power because you can let your insecurities take it away. You feel free. But you aren't special. You're just some guy who was unfortunately had a witch for a mom and a physio for a dad. Oh wait. You're dad was a werewolf, my bad." Caroline teased.

Klaus ignored her, the best that he could. He just pushed her into more sunlight. Her skin burned and she cried out in pain.

"Flip it and you're free to go." He told her.

"Never." He pushed her again. She screeched. He pushed her farther. She knew he wasn't bluffing this time. He pushed her even farther. This only leaved him with her arm and shoulder out of the sunlight.

"One more push and you die." He told her. "Turn it on."

She didn't. "No!" He pulled her into him. To her it felt like he pushed her and that did it.

She flipped the switch.

One blink.

One motion.

One action.

Her emotions were back, but Klaus didn't know this yet. He held her as she recovered then he pushed he in the sunlight again.

"Flip it!" He commanded.

She cried out.

She could do nothing.

All the memories came back.

She had kissed Klaus.

She had tried to seduce Stephen.

She kissed Damon and almost slept with him.

She fed off Stiles.

She yelled at everyone.

She hurt them all, emotionally.

"Stop it!" She managed to yell.

"I want my Caroline back!" Klaus yelled.

"Please Klaus! I hurt you, I get it! Now stop!" She yelled.

"You need to come back!" He yelled, tears in his eyes.

"I am." She whispered, but she was too weak to yell, and he didn't hear her.

He pulled her out of the sunlight again.

"Well continue this tomorrow." He said and drug her back to the cellar.

Once she was inside she yelled.

"Let me out!"

"You know I can't do that." Damon said.

"Oh my god. I kissed you. Gross. You were going to let me sleep with you. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." She panicked. Damon noticed that she was back to normal, at least she was acting like it.

"Caroline?" He asked. He opened the cellar doors and walked over to her. She backed up.

"Get away from me, Damon. You're a monster! You were going to let me sleep with you! My flip was switched! How could you?! I trusted you!" She backed into the wall.

Caroline was definitely back. And scared. Scared of Damon. He didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry, Caroline." He said after a while. He walked towards her. She just backed up as far as she could.

"Get. Away. From. Me." She said sternly.

Damon backed off, closed the cellar door and ran. He ran to the bar. Washing his worries away. Meanwhile, Stephen came to check up on her.

"Caroline?" He asked.

"What do you want?" She snapped, wanting to be left alone. He assumed she hadn't flipped her switch yet and so he sat down, keeping guard.

"Where'd Damon go?" He asked.

"Why the hell would I care?" She pouted.

"Never mind."

-time skip-

Caroline awoke to arms grabbing her. Klaus.

"Klaus?" She asked groggy.

"Time to flip the switch, love." He said, dragging her outside.

"Ow... where's my ring?" She asked.

"I took it away from you yesterday."

"Well... can I have it back?" She asked, confused.

"Love, you need to flip your switch first."

"I already did." She said in confusion.

"Yeah you did." He said. Klaus pushed her into the sunlight.

"Ouch! Why are you doing this?" Caroline asked.

"You're going to have to turn you're humanity back on someday, love." Klaus pushed her further into the sunlight. She yelped and screamed.

"I ALREADY HAVE!" She screamed at him. He pulled her out of the sunlight and into his arms before looking at her closely. "Why are you doing this?" She asked softly before flashing away, out of his grasp.

Klaus was left thinking. Caroline turned her humanity back on. But when? How long had he been torturing her after she turned her humanity back on?

Caroline ran away from him as far as she could. She was so confused. Why had they been torturing her? She thought they knew her humanity was back on. Caroline ran to the only place she felt safe, Stiles. It was in the middle of the day though. She had no daylight ring to protect her. She ran as fast as she could to the school.

"Stiles!" She yelled as she caught him in the hall. She looked very bad. Her clothes were ripped and her hair was a mess.

"Caroline? What are you doing here?" There was fear in his voice. Caroline was so confused by this. Then she remembered she had bit him.

"I am so sorry." There were tears in her eyes as she spoke. "I'm better now." Caroline went to hug him but he backed away from her. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Stikes shook his head. "They said you could act. And that you might try to trick me."

"Stiles. It's me, Caroline. Stiles please. I need you." She still had her arms open. Open for him to hug her.

"I'm sorry Care, I have to get to class." With that he left her in the hallway. She flashed away, back to the Salvatore's house. Her heart was broken. She fell at the front door and sobbed. The door was locked. The sunlight spread across her feet, burning her. She cried in pain. The pain was physical and emotional.

"He was scared of me. I bit him." She cried. "I kissed Klaus. I kissed Damon. I bit Stiles. Damon was going to sleep with me. I bit Stiles. I kissed Klaus. Klaus pushed me away. Stiles pushed me away. I yelled at Stephen. I yelled at Elena. I yelled at Klaus. Oh my god. I killed someone. I killed someone. I killed an innocent." She rocked back and forth, trying to comfort herself.

"And now I'm at the Salvatore's. Gosh. I messed up. Too much. No humanity was horrible. But no people there for me is worse..." she continued to rock.

"Caroline?" Asked Stephen, walking towards the house. She was a pile of tears.

"Stephen!" She let out a sob and ran towards him, burning in the sunlight.

"Caroline, you flipped you're switch. Oh my god, where's your ring?" He asked. Stephen flashed them into the house.

"Caroline. Caroline... calm down. Tell me what happened." Stephen asked.

"Stiles... Stiles... he's..." she rocked back and forth, crying.

"What Caroline? What about Stiles?"

"He... he... was... afraid... of me...because... I ... I... I..b-bit... him..." she sobbed again.

"What else? Let it all out." Stephen told her.

"Damon... Damon..." she just collapsed in tears.

"Caroline what did Damon do?"

"He was... going... t-to... let... me...sleep with him. My humanity was off and he was going to take away my... my... How could he?" Caroline looked at Stephen.

"Caroline... what else?"

"I... I... kissed...I... kissed... K-Klaus...a-and... he pushed me... away... he... re-rejected... me..." She sobbed again. "The only feelings I really had when it was switched off was for Klaus and... and he rejected me..."

Stephen held her. "Is there more?"

"Before I...before I flipped it... I... I... k-killed... _killed_ Stephan... I killed a young... women ...and...I...enjoyed it...I..enjoyed her dying... then... oh...god..." she paused. "Stephen, someone... attacked me."

"What do you mean. How they could hurt you? Were they a vampire?"

"Yes. But he... he..." she could say it. "He was... worse than Klaus... he almost... raped... me... Stephen..."

Stephen squeezed her. She just cried into him.

"It's all too much. Thank you Stephen. Thank you so much for not kissing me... that's a weird thing to be thankful for but.." she sniffled. "Stephen... thank you. You didn't take advantage of me."

"Caroline, your welcome. You can always talk to me." Stephen assured her. She nodded and after a while drifted to sleep.

**Chapter two... complete. Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter!**

Caroline woke up to the sound of fighting. She looked around and found herself in her bedroom at the Salvatore's house. They had the only vervain free showers in town so she basically had moved in there after she was turned. Though, she still goes to her mom's house after school and on other week days when she can. Anyway, the voices seemed to be coming from downstairs. Caroline quickly slipped on her bathrobe and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She couldn't see them but she could here them with her vampire hearing.

_"-let this happen to her?!"_

_"I didn't mean for this to happen!"_

_"Get out! You're just a heartless son of a bitch!"_

She heard footsteps coming towards her. Caroline saw a very angry Klaus storm out the front door. A few seconds later Stiles appeared, coming from the same direction Klaus had come from.

"You were fighting with Klaus?" She asked, rushing over to him. He had a bruise on his cheekbone and his lip was bleeding. "Stiles, he's a vampire. Way too strong for you."

Stiles pushed her hands away from his face and looked into her eyes.

"Caroline, he didn't take care of you." He said.

Caroline looked down. "It wasn't his fault I turned off my humanity."

Stiles raised her chin with his index finger and thumb. "Yes, it was and he is going to pay for what he did."

"Stiles, no." She said as he brushed pass her. Stiles snapped around to look at her.

"Are you defending him?" He had a look of pure horror on his face.

"Stiles, I thought you guys were friends." Asked Caroline in confusion.

He shook his head and looked down. "Well not anymore."

Caroline took his hand. "Let's get you cleaned up."

She lead him over to the kitchen sink and patted his lip with a damp washcloth.

"Does it hurt?" She asked him.

"No... I was too focused on you to care." He said.

Caroline continued to clean him up. The whole time Stiles was watching her eyes while she was focusing on his bruises.

"There," she pulled back and set the washcloth down. "The bleeding has stopped and the bruise will be swollen for a while."

"Thank you."

"It was nothing. I've always been the one to fix you up." She teased.

He smiled at this, but it wasn't a genuine smile. Caroline didn't seem to notice, though.

"Ahhh... the lovers." Said Damon as he entered the kitchen. Caroline sighed.

"What do you want, Damon?" She asked, sounding annoyed.

"To see you kiss him." He teased.

Stiles looked at him, "And here I thought you liked to see her suffer."

"No, never. I mean, sure she was going to sleep with me, but that's what she wanted."

"What?!" Asked Stiles. Caroline was looking at the ground.

"Now, now, Stiles. Don't you know your girlfriend's secrets?" Asked Damon.

Stiles looked at Caroline. "Can we please not do this right now?" She asked.

"No. I think Stiles wants to know who his girlfriend has been kissing."

Stiles kept looking in between the two if them in disbelief.

"Damon. Stop. We're not doing this right now." Caroline said more firmly.

"Why wait? He was going to hear it from someone eventually." Damon teased.

"What is there to hear?!" She shouted at him. "It was a mistake! Don't you get that!? My humanity was turned off and you were actually going to let me sleep with you! Do you know how sick and twisted you are!?" Damon was very shocked by her outburst. He wasn't expecting that kind of reaction.

He stepped forward. "I'm-" she stepped back.

"DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR ME!" She screamed. Stiles stood in front of her now, blocking Damon from Caroline.

"Caroline-" Damon started.

"Leave." Stiles interrupted him. "Go away! She doesn't want you near her!"

Damon didn't mean for this to go this far. He didn't mean to hurt Caroline this bad. He turned and flashed away. Caroline crippled to the ground, crying. Stiles held her.

"Shhh... he's gone..." he hushed her.

"He took advantage of me when my humanity was off. He was going to let me sleep with him." She cried into his chest.

A few minutes passed by with Caroline crying and Stiles holding her.

"What the hell happened?!" Asked a voice from the doorway. They both turned their head to find Stephen looking at them.

"Damon happened." Stiles mumbled, completely forgetting about vampire hearing.

"Where is he?" Stephen asked. "Where is Damon? I'm gonna rip his head off."

"Stephen, no." Caroline cried. "He didn't mean it to go this far. Just let him be."

Stephen's angry expression softened. "Did he hurt you? Physically?" He asked now worried and walked over to them.

He kneeled down. "No. He didn't hurt me physically. Just emotionally." She explained.

Stiles stood and stuck out a hand, "Have you eaten breakfast?" He asked as he pulled Caroline to her feet.

She shook her head and made her was to the refrigerator where she pulled out a few blood bags.

-time skip-

Stiles was just walking out of history class when he was pulled into the janitor's closet. Someone was covering his mouth and it was dark.

"Stiles?" Asked the stranger. Stiles nodded and the hand was removed.

"Scott?" Asked Stiles in confusion. "What are you doing here? I left for a reason."

"Well... I need your help." He said.

"Why do you need my help?" Stiles asked in confusion.

"Allison's a werewolf hunter." Scott replied. Stiles's expression was surprise. Complete and genuine surprise.

"Wow." Was all he could say.

"Yeah, wow." Scott repeated.

"And why do you need my help?"

"Because... because.. okay I just need a friend. Please come back."

"I have a life here. Sorry but I'm really happy in Mystic Falls." Stiles explained.

"You don't know half the people here!"

"But I don't need to know everyone!"

"Please just come back with me." Scott pleaded.

"No. I'm sorry. I can't do that. At least not right now." Stiles said.

"Why? What's happening right now?" Asked Scott, curiously.

"Scott... I'm in love." Stiles explained.

"With who? You barely know anyone here?" He asked.

"Caroline." That was all Stiles needed to say.

"Dude... I though you guys like stopped talking?"

"We did... then I came here to apologize. And well it's complicated."

"Stiles, please... Just think about it." Scott said and walked out.

-time skip-

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

The school bell sounded. School was over for the day. Stiles exited the building and headed to his jeep. From there he went to the Salvatore's house. When he pulled into the driveway he could tell right away that something was off. He jumped out of his jeep and raced to the front door. It was wide open. He ran inside the house. In the kitchen he found Stephen lying on the floor, unconscious, with blood dripping around him.

"Caroline!?" He called out. "Carol-"

He was cut off by the look of her body curled up on the floor of the living room. She was awake, but bloody and shaking.

"Caroline?!" Stiles was at her side. "Caroline? Can you hear me?" He asked shaking her.

"Stiles..." she mumbled. "Run... he's... he's... still here...the..."

"Caroline!?" He yelled, but she had fallen unconscious.

Then, he saw it. A bite. A bite familiar to the one Scott had when he was bitten. But it was on her shoulder.

"Werewolf. What happens to a vampire when it's bit by a werewolf?" He asked himself. But he couldn't recall asking Klaus what happened when this happened. Then, he realized it.

"Klaus. I need Klaus. He's a hybrid." He said to himself. "He'll know what to do."

Stiles picked up Caroline's limp body and carried her to his jeep.

"Stephen." He remembered. He loaded both Caroline and Stephen into his jeep then he headed for the only place he could think of where Klaus would be.

The Grill.

-short time skip-

Stiles burst into the Grill frantically looking for Klaus.

"Klaus!" He shouted. Heads turned to him, but one in particular was a mystery to him. Either way he needed help. And fast.

"Rebekah!" He ran up to the confused original.

"Stiles? I didn't know you were in town. Are you alright?" She asked, "You're covered in blood."

"I'm looking for Klaus. Where is he?" He asked in a hurry.

"That part is obvious but why would I help you?" She asked.

"Rebekah please. Where is Klaus?" He asked.

Rebekah realized that there was no use in pestering Stiles about why he needed her brother. She sighed.

"He went home for the evening." Stiles looked at her confused.

"And where is that?" He asked, tired of losing time.

"I'll show you." She said as she got up.

-time skip-

"Klaus!" Yelled Stiles as he entered the original's mansion.

"Here to yell at me some more?" Asked Klaus as he walked down the stairs.

"No. But I can easily do that if you want me to." Stile retorted.

"Sister, did you show him here?" Asked Klaus, noticing Rebekah's appearance in doorway.

"Yes. Ca-"

"Why would you do that?" Asked Klaus, now angry.

"You and Stiles are friends." Rebekah said it like it was obvious.

"Not anymore." He spat.

"Klaus please liste-" pleaded Stiles

"Why should I listen to what you have to say?"

"What happens to a vampire when it's bitten by a werewolf?" Asked Stiles quickly.

"They die." Stated Klaus. Stiles stumbled.

"W-what?" He stuttered. He fell into the doorway and slid to the ground. Klaus was confused. Why would Stiles care if a vampire died?

"A friend of yours was bitten, I assume?" Asked Klaus, teasing.

Stiles nodded. "Stephen and-"

"Why is it always have to do with the Salvatore brothers?" Asked Klaus, annoyed.

"Is there a cure?" Asked Stiles, still stunned that his childhood friend was going to die.

Klaus scoffed. "Only one." Stiles looked up.

"What do I have to do?" Asked Stiles, now on his feet.

"Why should I help you?" Spat Klaus.

"Because Caroline is going to die." Said Stiles.

Klaus froze. Caroline was bitten by a werewolf.

"Who?" He asked, wanting to make sure he had heard correctly.

"Caroline and Stephen. I don't know who else was in the house."

"Where is she?" Asked Klaus, now panicking.

"In the car. But they're both asleep." Explained Stiles. He then walked out to his jeep.

"Get them inside." Ordered Klaus. Stiles obliged and picked up Caroline. Rebekah picked up Stephen and followed Stiles inside.

"Put them on a couch." Commanded Klaus.

"What do we do?" Asked Stiles.

"Watch." Klaus said and was about ready to bite his wrist when he heard:

"Klaus?" Asked Caroline, squinting.

"Right here, love." Said Klaus as he moved into a kneeling position in front of her.

"There was a werewolf." She said, "and... and..."

"And what?" Asked Stiles.

"And... it was like... he... was... in between turning... He... had a weird... nose... pointy ...ears..." she paused, "his eyes... they... they... were red... and... he... he... wasn't... he... wasn't..." her eyes closed and she was asleep.

"He wasn't what?" Asked Klaus, trying to shake her awake.

"Caroline?" Asked Stiles. "Is she dead?"

Klaus shook his head. "No but she will be in a few hou-"

He was cut off by a yell coming from Stephen.

"Run! Run! Don't turn around! Get out of here, Klaus!" Stephen yelled.

"He's farther along than her. Stephen's going through the hallucination stage." Said Klaus as he bit his wrist.

He shoved his wrist into Stephen's mouth, shutting him up. Stephen's vampire features appeared and he began to feed, but just as his fangs touched Klaus's flesh, his body shot back and he coughed up the blood.

"What's wrong? Is it working?" Asked Stiles.

"No... it's not working..." said Klaus in confusion.

"Then what's happening?" Asked Stiles.

"Do you think if I knew, I would do something about it?!" Yelled Klaus. Stiles took a step back. "I don't know what to do..."

Stephen continued to cough. "Run..."

"Stephen... you're hallucinating." Explained Klaus.

"No I'm not... when Caroline was bitten..."

"Wait. You saw her get bitten. Doesn't that mean she's farther ahead than you?" Asked Stiles.

"She... she... is... But... when she was... bitten..." Stephen adjusted himself on the couch. "They... they... knew... they knew... her... her... name... and said... that..." he coughed up more blood. "They.. had... things planned for... for.. her... when she re...returned to... to... Beac..." his head dropped and Stephen was unconscious.

"Someone wants her to return to Beacon Hills because they have things planned. Today.. today at school. Scott talked to me." Stiles paused. "He wanted me to return to Beacon Hills very badly. He didn't seem himself. And then Caroline just described what Scott looks like when he goes all wolf. Except for the part about red eyes. Only alphas have red Beacon Hill's werewolves different from the ones here? Is that why you can't heal them? Because they aren't in your blood line?"

Klaus looked at Stiles. "I've known for some time that Beacon Hills werewolves are quite different from the ones elsewhere. But I'm the original Hybrid, meaning I'm an original vampire. But that doesn't mean that I'm an original werewolf. My father was a werewolf. My mother was a witch."

"What do you mean?" Asked Stiles. "Do you think that we need to find the original werewolf?"

"No, that would be impossible. Werewolves can't live forever. But I think we need to find the direct path back to the original so we can see who is the original's so-many-greats-grand child. Someone wants you and Caroline to return to Beacon Hills. I think Stephen was just collateral damage. Wrong place, wrong time sort of thing. But we need to figure out how to save them first." Klaus explained.

"What is how to save them is to go to Beacon Hills? What if that is where the cure is?" Asked Stiles

"It won't be. They want us to think that Beacon Hills is where the cure is."

"Then where is the cure?" Asked Stiles.

"That's what we need to find out." Klaus replied. "It could be that we don't need to cind the original werewolf.

-time skip-

"She's not getting any better." Stiles told Klaus.

"I'm working as hard as I can, now would you just shut the hell up?!" Yelled Klaus in response.

It has been two hours since Stiles brought Stephen and Caroline to Klaus. They figured out that Klaus's blood doesn't cure them of this different kind of werewolf bite. Currently, Klaus is searching through books trying to find more information on these werewolves.

"Do you need any help?" Asked Rebekah from the doorway. "Because from the looks of it, Nik, you seem very worried."

Klaus looked up at her, "Sister, why don't you do what you do best and go annoy someone else."

"Fine. I'll be at the Grill." Rebekah said, leaving them to their work.

"What happens if we can't save them?" Asked Stiles.

"That won't happen. Caroline is going to make it through this." Klaus said, very agitated.

"You really care for her don't you?"

Klaus looked up from the book in his lap. "Why does it matter?"

"It proves to them you aren't a heartless bitch."

"Of course I'm not a heartless bitch, I can't turn off my humanity."

Stiles looked at him. "Really? So original vampires have to actually deal with their emotions. They can't just flip the switch?"

"Yeah, sucks right?"

"Why didn't you turn me?" Asked Stiles, changing the subject.

"What?"

"Back in Beacon Hills when you were explaining to Scott and I about the supernatural. Why didn't you turn me? Scott could have bitten me. Then I would a werewolf, then you could make me a hybrid."

"It doesn't work like that. I've already tried that. You need the doppelganger's blood. Making that deal with Caroline was just an excuse. I won't harm the doppelganger. She's useless because her blood is not human anymore."

"So what was the excuse?"

Klaus stood up, "To show Caroline the better side of me."

"And did it work?" Asked Stiles. "I've seen the better side of you."

"I think I found something." Said Klaus, changing the subject.

Stiles wondered what he was going to say. _Did Caroline see the good in Klaus. Did she fall for someone else, other than him?_

Klaus looked down at the book.

Stiles rushed over to him. "Where?"

Klaus pointed to a section in the book. "There."

"We need... one of those werewolves to preform this spell."

"Damn it. This is why we need to go back to Beacon Hills."

Stiles breathed out, "This is defiantly planned and it's an attack. How much time do we have before they..." he moved his hands around in the air, "die?"

"At the most?" Klaus paused, "Twelve hours."

"Our plan?"

"_My_ plan. And my plan is that you stay her-"

"Wow wow wow wow wow... no. Look, Klaus, I get that you like Caroline and all... but she's _my_ girlfriend and Stephen is her best friend. I'm coming with you."

Klaus sighed, what else could he say? If Stiles wants to get himself in danger, it is none of his business.

"Fine... but we do this _my_ way." Klaus stated, sending a glare towards Stiles.

-time skip-

"How much time?" Asked Stiles as they rode in his jeep.

Klaus checked his watch, "About eight hours, max."

Stiles sighed and looked out the window. They had arrived in Beacon Hills a few minutes ago and were now driving to Derek's loft.

Stiles parked and ran up the steps of the building.

-extremely small time skip due to not wanting to write about the awkward elevator ride-

"Derek!" Shouted Stiles. "Derek, where are you?!"

"Stiles..." Derek said, coming down the spiral staircase. "What are you doing here? I thought you left town."

"We need you to come ba-"

"We?"

"Ahh..." Klaus came through the doorway, raising a finger and smirking. "He means us."

"Klaus." Derek stated. "What do you need?"

"See, that's why we came here. We need you." Klaus popped the last word out. He walked around the room, circling Derek. "Now... if you would be so kind as to come back with us... we're kind of on a short schedule."

"Why not Scott, he's Stiles's best friend. Or anyone else?" Pointed out Derek.

"Scott... has been.." Klaus paused and Stiles tooks this time to interrupt him.

"Right now I can't trust Scott, okay? I need to save some friends of mine." Stiles rushed, "Will you help us or not?"

Derek looked between the two of them. "What's in it for me?"

Stiles sighed, annoyed by his approach. "Saving someone's life."

"Are they supernatural?" Asked Derek

"Would it matter if they were?" Asked Stiles, still annoyed.

"Yes.. because if Klaus- or any other original- was out there dying," he pointed to the window, gesturing to the outside, "I sure as hell won't help their asses."

"Watch it Derek..." Klaus's eyes flashed golden, showing his dominance and warning Derek. "Know who you're talking to."

"I'll go." Derek paused, "as long as it doesn't require getting me killed."

"Thank you." Stiles said girly like, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank you_!"

-time skip-

"Who... who... are... y...you?" Asked Caroline very groggy like.

"Caroline... this is Derek. He's here to help." Explained Stiles. He turned to Klaus, "how much time do we have left?"

"Tops? Four hours." Said Klaus, looking up from the book. "Okay. We're going to need a witch."

Stiles sighed, "Bonnie."

"I already called her she should-"

_Ding dong._

"That would be her." Klaus left, heading for the door.

"Do you know who bit them?" Asked Derek.

Stiles shook his head, "Some werewolf from Beacon Hills, though."

"Caroline!" Bonnie screamed and rushed to her friend that layed withered on the couch. "Why didn't you tell anybody else? Does Damon know that his brother's on his death bed? Or Elena's ex and best friend is... is... dying?!"

"Bonnie..." calmed Klaus, "Just preform the spell and they'll be better."

Bonnie shot him a glare and stood. "Where is the book."

Klaus layed the book in front of her. She took a moment to review the print before nodding and then looking up.

"Do you have all the ingredients?"

Stiles nodded.

"You'll need wolf's bane, dried vervain, a silver knife, a place with sunlight, werewolf's blood -fresh-, and a piece of their hair." Bonnie finished reading off the list.

"You forgot to mention that this was going to hurt a lot, didn't you?" Asked Derek, slightly annoyed.

"You wouldn't have come other wise." Stiles explained.

"Okay..." Bonnie said, clearing the surface of the table and laying the book down. "We need to move them into the sunlight, but don't remove their daylight rings yet."

They took a few minutes to move the furniture and position Caroline and Stephen in the sunlight casting in through the window.

"Dried vervain." Bonnie said and stuck out her hand for plant. Stiles, being the only human, placed it in her palm. "Klaus, do you have a mortar and pestal?"

Klaus nodded and went to retrieve the object. A few minutes later Klaus returned with a bowl and long object, both made of marble. He handed them to Bonnie. She proceeded to place the vervain inside the mortar.

"Place the rest of the items on the table in front of me. I'm going to preform the spell but I can't stop to tell you to hand me something. I will give you a signal- you'll know it when you see it- and someone needs to remove their daylight rings." Bonnie told them.

"But their in full sunlight, it will burn them up. They'll die." Stiles said, worried.

"No they won't. It's how the spell works. If anything, it will heal them." She explained.

"Are you ready?" Asked Klaus as he put the ingredients on the table in front of her.

Bonnie nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be." He voice lowered, "Derek, stand here. I'm going to have to cut you with this silver knife, in the arm. I can heal you when I'm done. I know that it will take a while for you to heal from silver." Derek nodded and stood by the table, ready to play his part.

"Go ahead. We're losing time." Stiles said.

Bonnie closed her eyes and breathed out. "Sanguis Tolle dolore, et sibi. Ne perdas cum spiritibus, ex infirmitate naturae." She began to grind the vervain to dust. "Concede corde suo calore ad canendum." She picked up the silver knife and opened her eyes. Derek took a small step back, but she caught his arm. "Monstra te voco, et proteget te in vulnus curare" Bonnie cut his arm over the bowl, allowing the blood to mix with the vervain. "Audite semper. Et in ea sanguis impetum. Dignum veneno ab inferno, apparet." Bonnie picked up the wolf's bane and tied it around Caroline and Stephen's hair, binding it." Vulneratos indiget auxilio tuo! Quaero ex his divis!" Her eyes flash grey and Klaus took this as the sign. He removed their daylight rings. Naturally, right away they screamed. "Da imperare tuum praesidium!" Bonnie moved over to them and poured the blood vervain mixture in their mouths. They gagged at first, then swallowed. She ran the hair and wolf's bane over their chests and chanted the final words. "Fugiant bestiae sine morbo esse! Et erunt in posterum, ex libero mali! Nunc eas ad modum ante! Audi liberare velle!"

When Bonnie finished, she fell. She fell to the ground. Blood running from her nose.

But... as this happened... Caroline and Stephen gasped awake as if they had just been pulled out of water.

Stiles ran to Bonnie.

Klaus ran to Caroline.

And Derek went to Stephen.

-time skip-

Bonnie woke up with sunlight shining on her face. She squinted her eyes, so that she could see better. Bonnie could tell that she was layed on one of the sofas that Caroline or Stephen were on when she preformed the spell.

_The spell._ She remembered._ It went as planned. It just... I felt very dizzy towards the end. It took a lot of my energy._

"Wakey wakey my witchy friend." Said Klaus as he entered the room. This earned a glare from Bonnie. He put his hands up in surrender.

Bonnie held her head. "Man, what a headache."

"Bonnie!" Yelled Caroline as she spotted her best friend, "Thank you so much for saving me!"

Caroline fell into Bonnie's arms. "I see you're doing better."

"But not without the help of you and Derek." Caroline complemented.

"Ahh... so you met Derek."

"He's... well... very... You know he's one of those supernatural beings that kind of has a lot of secrets and what not." Caroline tried to explain.

Bonnie nodded. "So. Where is everyone?" She asked, noticing that Stiles, Stephen, and Derek were not currently in the room.

"Derek's in the kitchen talking to Damon. They actually get along quite well..." Caroline paused. "Stephen's talking to Stiles. I was just talking with Klaus. Elena's on her way."

Bonnie nodded and started to stand.

"I don't think that is a good idea, love." Klaus warned. She just shot him a glare and continued to stand.

"How long was I out?" She asked after getting a steady balance.

"About forty-five minutes." Caroline said as she helped Bonnie towards the kitchen.

"Bonnie." Said Stephen as he noted her appearance in the doorway. Everyone looked up. "Thank you for saving Caroline and I."

"Well good news." Bonnie said while sitting down. "Not only did I save you... I made sure that any werewolf bite in the future won't harm you. You are welcome."

"Wow... the witch has a talent." Damon said.

"Shut up Damon." Elena snapped.

"So" Bonie started, "how are you guys-"

_-Knock-knock-knock-_

"I'll get it. It's probably Elena." Caroline said while standing.

"Anyway." Bonnie continued, after Caroline left. "How are you guys feeling? I have a headache, but have you noticed anything off?"

"No..." Stephen said.

"...she doing better?" Asked a voice, coming into the kitchen.

"Jeremy?" Asked Bonnie. She ran to him. He embraced her in a hug.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay? Did Klaus do anything to you?" Jeremy asked quickly.

"Hey.. I helped." Klaus told him, but Jeremy just ignored his comment.

"I'm... I'm... fine, Jer." Bonnie told him.

"Are you sure?" Jeremy was talking very quickly. "Because I'll get you an ice pack. Caroline said your head-"

He was cut off by her lips on him. "I'm fine, Jer." She smiled and Jeremy smiled back.

Everyone just kind of watched them. Then, Jeremy and Bonnie realized that everyone else was there and started to blush.

"This is cute, you know?" Said Stiles. Caroline walked over to him and kissed him. "What's that for?"

"You're cute." She said.

"Okay... enough kissing." Damon said. "Some of us are lonely losers who don't have anyone to kiss."

"Is that so?" Asked Elena from the doorway.

"Yes it is." He smiled. "Stephen's been sad since you left him. Klaus obsesses over Caroline, a girl he can never have. Derek... is from out of town and we know nothing about him. So yeah. It's only Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, and Stiles who have someone."

"Are you sure?" Asked Elena.

"I have Stephen, but he's my brother and I don't do bromance things." This earned a laugh from everyone. "What? I don't. It's weird. And a little creepy."

Elena walked forward, into the room more. "What about me? Who do I have?"

"No one. You broke up with Steph-"

She flashed to him and placed her lips on his. This caught everyone off guard. He pulled her back at arms length. "Elena... are you feeling alright?" Asked Damon.

"Never better." Then she kissed him again. Still, he pulled her back at arms length.

"Elena... everyone one is watching. Including my brother, your ex." He whispered.

"Why are you whispering? They're all looking at us. All of them surprised by my actions." She turned around. "I confess. I have feeling for Damon Salvatore!" She spun back around and pecked his cheek.

"Elena... do you feel this way about me?" He was so confused. He thought she hated him.

"Always have. Well... ever since Stephen didn't show at the staircase. When Caroline was chosen for Miss Mystic. You were there. Not him. Not anyone. You cared. I saw it in your eyes."

Stephen's head lowered his head and Caroline patted him on the back. A tear slipped down his cheek. Then, he turned and left, without a good-bye or even a smile. Everyone knew he left. They could hear the door open and close, then the scream of frustration. And finally silence, due to the fact that he flashed away.

"Well... that was real touching." Klaus said. "Now. Everyone except Caroline please leave the house. I'll go back to traveling the world."

Stiles looked at Klaus. "Why? Why do _you_ just get every _damn_ little thing you want?!" Stiles walked up to him.

"Well, Stiles. I have lived a lot longer than you." Klaus smirked.

"Well I have had enough of your fucking excuses!" Stiles yelled at him.

"Stiles..." Caroline reached forward to touch him, he pulled back.

"No Caroline. This is about you. I will not lose you to this son of bitch that I used to call a friend."

"Stiles.." This time it was Derek. "Stiles. You are human. He is an original hybrid. There is no way that you can win this war."

"No Derek. I will win. And guess how I will win? I will win by making him, _him_," Stiles poked Klaus in the chest. "know that Caroline is not his. She doesn't just belong to you." He was speaking to Klaus now. "Haven't you figured out by now that she doesn't want you? She hates you. She thinks you're a monster!"

"Watch your tongue, boy. Or it might just be ripped out of your mouth." Klaus threatened.

"Please." Caroline said. "Please, just stop."

They ignored her. "She thinks you're the big bad hybrid. There to scare everyone!"

"Please stop." Caroline pleaded. She had tears in her eyes..

"And what does she think of you? You're just a human. She's a vampire. She thinks you're weak. Not strong enough to carry her when she falls." Klaus snapped at Stiles.

"STOP!" Yelled Caroline. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!? NOTHING YOU SAY IS GOING TO CHANGE THE WAY I FEEL ABOUT EITHER OF YOU!"

Klaus and Stiles looked to Caroline. "And tell me, love, how do you feel about me? Stiles thinks you hate me. That I'm a monster."

Caroline looked him in the eyes, ignoring everyone around her. "Klaus... Niklaus..." she tried his real name. This surprised her and everyone else. "The way I feel about you... is... something I don't care like sharing right now." The she looked to Stiles.

"Stiles... Damn Stiles Stillinski... You are my best friend. I love you. I really do."

Stiles cut in. "Why does this sound like you're breaking up with me?"

She walked closer to him. "Stiles... I don't know if this is right. Maybe you were suppose to stay with Derek and Scott to figure things out." They both had tears in their eyes. "Stiles... I need you to know why I have to go with him... If I don't do this, you will be in danger. My friends, my family. They will all be in danger and... I can't risk that. I love you. "She turned to face everyone else. "I love all of you. And that is why..." She coughed. She kept coughing.

"Caroline?" Asked Stiles as he ran to her side. She continued to cough. Then, she coughed up blood.

"Bathroom..." she managed to say. By now Elena and Stiles were practically carrying her to the bathroom.

"Something.. " she continued to cough over the toilet. "Something... is..." she vomited blood, over and over the blood piled out.

"That was your lunch?" Asked Elena after Caroline stopped.

"Something..." Caroline caught her breath. "Something is wrong. My bod-" she puked again. "My body's ch... changing."

"What do you mean?" asked Bonnie. "The spell." She realized. Bonnie ran for the book. She kept reciting words from the page.

Then, Caroline felt it. Her insides turned and she screamed, clutching onto Elena.

"Caroline? W-what do we do?" Asked Stiles.

"Bonnie do something!" Yelled Klaus.

"She.. she... she. It says here that it will return them back to how they were before. That could mean any number of things. But to a supernatural being it only means one."

"And... and..." Caroline tried to say, over the screaming pain in her gut. "What does it mean?"

"It means.."

"For God's sake, Bonnie! What is happening to her?!" Asked Damon.

"She turning human. Or at least that's what I think." Bonnie spat out.

"Stephen..." Caroline said. "Someone find..."

With that, Caroline was out. Asleep. Unconscious due to the amount of pain flowing through her body.

-short time skip-

He was at the Grill when ot happened. Luckily, the only people there were Matt and Rebekah. Stephen was drinking a beer one second and puking up blood and alcohol the next. The fact that he was drunk made the whole situation worst.

"Help me get him into the bathroom." Rebekah told Matt, while holding Stephen's body up.

They stumbled into the bathroom. Stephen continued to vomit until his insides were basically cleaned out. All the blood that he had that day, plus the amount of alcohol he just drank, was upchucked into the toilet (or at least most of it made it there). When he finished puking he layed on the floor for a few minutes before an unbearable pain pierced his gut. He yelled out. Rebekah and Matt had no idea what to do.

"Call.." he tried to say. "Call Bon... Bonnie..."

"Stephen!?" Yelled Rebekah in a panic. "Gosh, he's out cold."

"I'll call Bonnie. Stay with him." Matt directed.

All Rebekah could do was nod, while Matt stood and dialed Bonnie's number.

It only took a ring for her to answer. "Bonnie!"

"_It's happening to Stephen, too_?" Asked Bonnie.

"Yeah he puked up a whole bunch of blood and screamed his lungs out. He's unconscious now." Explained Matt.

"_Okay.. meet us at Klaus's house. You're with Rebekah, right?_"

"Yeah. I'll just ask her to drive us."

"_Good. Caroline's here. I'll explain everything when you arrive._"

"Thanks Bonnie." Matt hung up the phone. "Rebekah, can you drive us to your house?"

"Yeah, sure thing." Rebekah replied. "Let's get him into the car."

-skipping the car ride-

"Bonnie!" Yelled Matt as he entered the mansion.

"Over here! Bring him over here." She beckoned them into the living room. "Put him on the couch."

Rebekah layed Stephen down on the couch.

"How's Caroline?" Asked Matt. "Better yet, what's happening to them?"

"Well... um... I did a spell that heals them from any werewolf bite and it also returns them back to the way they were before."

"Meaning..." Rebekah figured it out. "They're turning human."

"Yup." Said Stiles as he entered the room. "I'm not sure if this is a good or a bad thing."

"Caroline likes being a vampire and Stephen... well..." Elena paused. "Stephen's been a vampire for so long, it's going to be strange for him."

"Well... can't you just turn them back after their done?" Asked Matt.

"It doesn't work like that." Explained Bonnie. "I don't know how their bodies will react. It could kill them."

"Wait." Stiles told them. "Klaus... remember when we thought the cure was in Beacon Hills but it was really just Derek?"

"What are you getting at, Stiles?" Asked Klaus.

"Well... maybe this is what they meant." Stiles explained, "we have to go get the cure from them in Beacon Hills. Right now, we don't know exactly what is happening to them. Maybe if we talked to Deaton. You know, Derek, the Druide Emissary?"

"Yeah," Derek agreed, catching on the what he was saying. "Deaton could help. He knows a lot about this type of stuff."

"So we're going to walk into a trap either way?" Asked Klaus.

"Do we have a choice?" Asked Stiles. "Caroline is going to hate being human again."

"Fine. Let's get this over with." Klaus agreed.

**Okay so that's the next chapter. Please REVIEW!**


End file.
